Synesthesia
by Ookami97
Summary: Les émotions sont semblables à une spirale. Elles tournent en rond à l'infini, et les erreurs sont effacées et oubliées. Mais sans même que je ne le sente, ces sentiments se noient et disparaissent au fond de moi comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. [KiriBaku]


**Auteur:** Moi, Ooka! Bonjour!

 **Titre:** _"Synesthesia"_

 **Disclamer:** Non, je ne suis pas la fille cachée de Kohei, donc les persos ne m'appartiennent pas... Bouh... Le Kiribaku serait canon depuis longtemps sinon, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Note: **Bonjour, chers amis lecteurs! Voici un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par une chanson, _Synesthesia ghost_. La note d'auteur va être un peu longue parce que j'ai deux trois trucs à vous expliquer avant de vous laisser lire. Bon, je commence par où, moi... J'aurais dû faire ça avant, argh... Alors, cet OS est un essai _total_. Vous voyez les happenings? Ben c'est pareil. Avant de l'écrire, j'ai traduit les paroles de la chanson pour pouvoir en faire un résumé compréhensible que j'ai découpé en morceaux, et voilà à partir de quoi j'ai pondu mon texte. Je vous préviens d'avance, ici, Katsuki risque d'être un peu OOC, je dis _un peu_ car c'est vrai qu'il lui arrive aussi d'être calme et flegmatique dans l'œuvre originale (même si c'est rare), et je n'ai pas non plus l'impression d'avoir décrit un autre personnage à sa place. Ensuite, l'OS en général parle de la _synesthésie_ , un phénomène neurologique qui fait que plusieurs sens sont associés (par exemple les nombres ou les lettres sont perçus en couleur) mais c'est loin, trèèèès loin d'être un article scientifique. Je ne me suis pas concentrée exclusivement sur ça et j'en ai inventé et modifié la forme, donc ne vous attendez pas à apprendre des trucs véridiques et 100% approuvés par la fédération française des synesthètes. Je l'ai extrêmement romantisé et j'en ai fait un peu ce que je voulais pour que ça colle à l'histoire. Si jamais ça vous intéresse de savoir de quoi ça s'agit vraiment, vous avez de nombreuses vidéos sur cette chère plateforme Youtube qui vous expliqueront ça très bien.

Bien, l'essentiel est dit, pardon c'est fouillis, je sais, je sais aussi qu'on ne dit pas _"de quoi ça s'agit"_ mais j'm'en branle, je vous laisse à la lecture. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Synesthesia_

Il parcourait la pièce des yeux. De gauche à droite, en passant en revue chaque personne qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Il observait le moindre de leurs mouvements, de leurs réactions, leurs sourires, leurs regards, il lisait les paroles sur leurs lèvres et déchiffrait les éclats dans leurs prunelles.

Il comprenait. Il comprenait qu'un sourire était synonyme de joie, qu'un froncement de sourcils signifiait généralement de la colère ou de l'agacement, qu'un rire en appelait un autre. Que ceux qui discutaient entre eux avaient toujours les mêmes émotions, qu'elles se partageaient et se mélangeaient entre elles, créant une fusion, comme une sphère qui les entouraient.

Il comprenait tout ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à le ressentir. Il n'arrivait pas à faire pareil qu'eux, il n'arrivait pas à associer une émotion au faux sourire qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher correctement, et les longues heures d'entraînement devant la glace n'aidaient pas. Il faisait des efforts surdimensionnés tous les jours mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer d'un centimètre. Il en était toujours au même point, toujours aussi vide. Il se regardait dans la glace et ne voyait que du gris, un gris fade qui s'assombrissait toujours plus, jusqu'à recouvrir tout le miroir, s'étendant sur le sol comme une flaque de mazout qui engloutissait la pièce dans la seconde, et lui avec. Il disparaissait aspiré par son propre vide. Il se faisait consumer par lui même et ses efforts ne payaient pas. Il n'arriverait sûrement jamais à se sortir de cette noirceur tout seul. Seule sa main dépassait, et il attendait patiemment, qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un viendrait l'attraper et le tirer de là. Mais l'espoir était un sentiment et il ne le ressentait pas. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Il avait perdu ses couleurs alors que les autres autour de lui rayonnaient.

§§§

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, la première chose qu'il avait vue, penchée sur lui comme une chimère immense, c'était les néons qui pendaient au dessus de lui l'éclairant comme si il était arrivé au bout du tunnel. Il avait mal. Il ne sentait pas son corps mais sa tête le faisait souffrir comme si elle était pleine à craquer, remplie d'un liquide acide, le brûlant de l'intérieur dès qu'il osait tenter le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux lui donnaient l'impression d'être profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites, appuyés contre son crâne à tel point qu'ils pourraient exploser eux aussi s'il les gardait trop longtemps ouverts.

Au bout de quelques heures, il avait pu se redresser, aidé par des mains et des bras qui lui soutenaient le dos, le buste, le visage. Il avait l'impression de peser une tonne, et que s'il se penchait un peu trop en avant, il tomberait et serait incapable de se relever.

Les visages et les corps qui dansaient dans son champ de vision étaient encore flous et indistincts, il ne reconnaissait les gens qui l'entouraient que par leurs voix. Il reconnu celle de sa mère, agressive et encolérée, encore plus que d'habitude, et celle de son père, tremblante et peu assurée. Une, deux peut être, autres voix se mélangeait aussi à la cacophonie qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Encore une paire d'heures furent nécessaires avant qu'il ne recouvre totalement la vue, son environnement se faisant de plus en plus distinct jusqu'à arriver à reconnaître ce qui l'entourait. Sa mère était là, assise près du lit dans lequel il était allongé. En posant les yeux sur elle, il fut attiré par quelque chose qui sortait de son bras. Des fils plongeaient jusque sous sa chair pour en ressortir, liés à des poches qui pendaient près du mur. Une remplie d'hémoglobine sûrement, au vu de sa couleur sombre, l'autre à moitié pleine d'une liquide cristallin. Il regarda de nouveau sa mère. Elle avait des pansements sur le visage, sur les mains, un de son bras était entouré d'un plâtre épais, soutenu par une écharpe qui passait autour de son cou. Qu'avait-elle ? Elle était blessée ? Ses yeux glissèrent sur son propre corps, où il vit, sortant de sous les draps qui le recouvraient, sa jambe, emplâtrée et soutenue en l'air.

Il ne comprenait pas. C'était bien son corps qu'il avait sous les yeux ? Il ne sentait rien. Il ne sentait rien d'autre que la douleur acide qui lui rongeait le crâne. Il voulait parler mais sa bouche était sèche, il ne sentait ni ses dents ni sa langue comme s'il était anesthésié. Il vit sa mère bouger.

« Katsuki, mon chéri… On… On a eu un accident. »

Lentement, ralentit par la sensation d'avoir un corps en coton, il retourna encore le visage vers elle. Quoi ? Un accident ? Il se sentait si mou qu'il entendait même ses pensées au ralenti.

« Comment tu te sens ? Est ce que l'anesthésiant fait encore effet ? »

Trouver ses mots et les aligner en une phrase audible et compréhensible lui parut être une épreuve.

« J'ai… Mal… À la tête. »

§§§

« Hé, mec, t'as entendu ça ?

-De quoi ?

-'Parait que Katsuki est à l'hosto. Il a eu un accident de voiture avec sa daronne.

-Quoi !? Il… Il va bien ?

-Je sais pas. Il a une jambe pétée d'après ce que j'ai entendu et il s'est pris un coup à la tête. Il a passé deux jours dans le coma.

-Putain, ça craint ! Qui t'as dit ça ?

-J'ai entendu Izuku discuter dans le couloir avec Iida. On va pas le revoir avant un bon bout de temps, à mon avis.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait lui rendre visite ?

-J'pense pas. J'en sais rien. »

Un mois plus tard, Katsuki était sorti de l'hôpital. Il portait toujours une attelle au genou mais pouvait marcher. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi de séquelles, il n'avait pas de troubles de la mémoire et se souvenait de l'accident, mais restait étrangement silencieux et distant. « Le stress post-traumatique. Ça arrive, ça lui passera. » avait assuré le docteur, l'air confiant. Le bras de sa mère était presque guéri lui aussi, elle s'en sortait avec quelques cicatrices qui finiraient par disparaître avec le temps. Elles s'oublieront facilement, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

À son retour, les autres élèves s'étaient jetés sur lui, inquiets ou curieux de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, comment il allait, s'il souffrait ou s'il se souvenait de l'accident. Il avait répondu calmement, mais il parlait très peu et ses réponses étaient brèves. « Oui », « non », « je sais pas ». Ça n'était pas allé plus loin. Il était en vie et de retour, avait l'air d'avoir besoin de calme, alors ils l'avaient laissé tranquille. Ils n'étaient pas rassurés pour autant, son caractère explosif semblant avoir été éradiqué au moment de l'impact.

 _« Ça reviendra. »_ se disaient-ils. Ça reviendra.

Voilà comment il se retrouvait, cette après midi, au lieu de suivre le fil des cours, à observer ses camarades. Car si en réalité Katsuki ne semblait avoir aucune séquelle, il avait en réalité perdu quelque chose. Comme si, lorsque les vitres s'étaient brisées en morceaux, que le verre avait volé en éclats, que leurs deux corps avaient été projetés en avant, le sien presque éjecté hors de la voiture, la carrosserie pliée et écrasée comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple canette en aluminium, quelque chose était tombé. Comme laissé sur le bas-côté, à coté du verre brisé, du sang et de la trace des pneus sur le béton. Quelque chose de précieux qu'il aurait probablement du mal à récupérer, ou qu'il ne retrouverait peut-être jamais.

Katsuki avait perdu ses émotions. Il les avait laissées sur la chaussée, il les avait abandonnées ou alors il avait oublié de les récupérer en partant, amené dans le brancard de l'ambulance alors que la sirène résonnait au loin, se fondant avec les cris et les larmes de sa mère.

§§§

Parfois, il était de retour dans la réalité comme si ces moments d'observation de ce qui l'entourait étaient hors du temps. Il ressentait au fond de lui comme une onde de lucidité qui mourrait immédiatement, et il se remettait à observer. Comme si ses yeux étaient fatigués d'aller incessamment de droite à gauche, passant du vrai au faux, et qu'ils s'alignaient à intervalles réguliers pour se reposer.

Sous ses cahiers de cours, ouverts sur son bureau, l'envahissant tellement qu'on ne distinguait même plus le bois en dessous, il cachait un magazine. Une revue scientifique qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de Yuei plus tôt dans la semaine, et qu'il avait commencé à lire le matin même.

Il avait bien l'impression que quelque chose était différent. Des autres, émanaient des couleurs, un spectre si varié qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se souvenir de toutes. Lorsqu'ils riaient, une aura orangée les entourait. Lorsqu'ils allaient mal, une ombre bleue sombre ou noire flottait au dessus de leurs silhouettes. Mais lui, il n'avait rien de tout ça. Il avait beau se regarder des heures devant une glace, ou essayer de regarder son corps, il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre petite étincelle colorée ne flottait autour de lui comme celles qui entouraient pourtant chaque personne qu'il avait dans son champ de vison.

 _C'est pas normal. Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ils ont ça et pas moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il me manque ?_

Il avait cherché, un peu. Il comprenait bien qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais d'un autre côté, que cette vision des couleurs était nouvelle pour lui. Comme si l'accident lui avait pris une chose pour la remplacer par une autre.

Il aurait préféré que ça ne change pas. Il était bien mieux comme il était avant. Maintenant, il était perdu. Perdu et vide.

 _« L_ _es émotions sont semblables à une spirale. Elles tournent en rond à l'infini, et ainsi, les erreurs sont effacées et oubliées. »_ Elles disparaissent peu à peu, remplacées par d'autres sentiments plus forts qui nous obnubilent tellement que l'on en vient à oublier tout le reste. C'est comme ça que fonctionne un être humain normalement constitué. C'est ce que disait l'article qu'il lisait et relisait en boucle, caché sous ses livres de cours.

 _« La synesthésie est la fusion de deux sens. Un synesthète pourra ainsi percevoir des lettres ou des chiffres en couleurs. On en dénombre de nombreuses formes, les plus courantes étant la synesthésie graphèmes/couleurs ou musique/couleurs. Cependant, d'autres cas plus rares comme émotions/couleurs sont également observés. »_

Il referma le magazine et le glissa discrètement dans son sac. Il releva les yeux, se perdant presque instantanément devant les symboles qui salissaient le tableau noir de poussière de craie.

 _Alors c'est ça. Mais mes sentiments à moi, ils sont passés où ?_

§§§

La sonnerie retentit, la dernière de la journée. Il était dix huit heures et le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, teintant les hauts de la ville d'une lumière orange et rouge. Dans quelques heures, les couleurs chatoyantes qui bariolaient le ciel seraient remplacées par le bleu sombre de la nuit, qui se fondrait comme de l'encre avec la pénombre.

Le lycée Yuei se vidait petit à petit de ses étudiants. Beaucoup d'entre eux descendaient la côte pour aller à la gare, prendre le train pour rentrer chez eux. Katsuki, les poings fourrés dans les poches, marchait aux côtés d'Eijiro qui discutait avec lui. En réalité, la conversation s'apparentait plutôt à un monologue. À la fin de la journée, Bakugo était lessivé. Tout ça l'épuisait. Observer, imiter, passer son temps à faire semblant le vidait de son énergie et ce soir, il n'avait même plus la force de répondre à son ami.

Il s'était toujours comporté d'une façon différente avec lui. Pourtant, il ne le connaissait que depuis le début de l'année mais entre eux, l'amitié qui les liait était plus forte que les autres. Katsuki était sincère avec Eijiro et le jeune homme lui renvoyait la balle.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, ce soir, il s'autorisait à enlever ce masque ridicule. Parfois, il se disait que peut-être, il pourrait lui dire comment il se sentait vraiment. Mais il ne le faisait pas. À quoi bon, après tout ? Ça n'allait sûrement pas l'aider. Kirishima avait quand même semblé remarquer que son ami avait changé. Comme tout le monde, il avait pensé que c'était dû à l'accident, il avait d'ailleurs été littéralement mort d'inquiétude quand il avait appris qu'il était hospitalisé, mais il connaissait trop bien son ami pour savoir que quelque chose ne reviendrait pas.

Il essayait de le lancer sur la conversation des fois, maladroitement. Mais Katsuki ne donnait pas suite. « C'est rien », « on s'en fout », « c'est pas grave ». Rien à faire, Eijiro était définitivement inquiet et il continuerait d'essayer, même si son ami était peu loquace.

Ce soir encore, il le regardait du coin de l'œil, l'air dubitatif. Katsuki avait bien capté son regard, surtout la couleur de son émotion. Une aura pourpre qui l'entourait de la tête aux pieds, lui collant à la peau comme un vêtement et qui ne le quittait plus dès qu'il était en sa compagnie. La couleur de l'inquiétude.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas de la côte et que la station de train ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Eijiro attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la gare.

« Katsuki, attends. »

Il se retourna vers lui, posant ses yeux sur la main qui tenait son bras avant de le regarder lui.

« Ça… Te dirais de venir chez moi ce week-end ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Bah, comme ça… On pourrait discuter, entre potes, tout ça. »

La couleur pourpre d'Eijiro s'était changée un un violet bleuté. Il était gêné.

« D'accord.

-Super. Il lâcha son poignet, j'y vais, à demain.

-Salut. »

Il le regarda s'éloigner. Eijiro prenait le train dans l'autre sens. Il entra à son tour dans la gare, passant les barrières automatiques et s'engouffrant dans le wagon.

Arrivé chez lui, il se vautra dans son lit sans même passer par le séjour saluer ses parents. Il n'avait pas faim non plus, il avait juste la désagréable impression d'être vide. Une carcasse vide à peine remplie d'organes, il lui manquait quelque chose de fondamental.

Ses sentiments avaient été aspirés au fond de lui, noyés comme s'ils avaient coulé au fond d'un océan glacial, noir, à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de la surface. Il était impuissant face à ça, et pourtant son cœur ne se pinçait pas, son ventre ne se tordait pas d'appréhension, sa tête ne lui tournait pas dans la panique. La même image lui revenait souvent en tête : il était là, tel qu'il était, debout, le regard fixé sur son propre cadavre, celui qui avait été projeté sur le bitume, le visage ensanglanté et la jambe en morceaux. Mais ça ne lui faisait rien, pas la moindre petite once de tristesse. Comme s'il était vraiment mort et qu'à ce moment là, un autre lui avait pris sa place. Un autre _lui_ différent, qui ne ressentait rien, apathique et distant au possible jusqu'à finir par disparaître lui même. Parce que ceux qui ne ressentent rien finissent toujours par disparaître.

Et même s'il ne se sentait ni triste, ni en colère, il ne voulait pas ça.

Alors il faisait semblant.

Assis en face de ses parents à l'heure du dîner, il observait leur comportement. Un sourire, un froncement de sourcils, un rire ou une voix grave et menaçante. Il mimait tout ça. Il était un miroir qui affichait les mêmes sourires que ceux d'en face.

Avachi sur son bureau à la pose de midi et deux, entouré de ses camarades, il faisait exactement la même chose. Pour continuer de vivre comme tout le monde et parmi eux, il faisait semblant. De rire, de s'énerver, de ressentir les choses comme eux le faisaient naturellement. Et pour ça, il observait le vrai et le faux, ses yeux allant de droite à gauche en essayant de capter et d'apprendre chacune de ces émotions, en essayant d'imiter leurs couleurs.

C'était loin d'être parfait. Il faisait souvent des erreurs, et les couleurs des autres changeaient subitement. Elles passaient du orange de la joie au vert foncé de l'incompréhension ou de la surprise. Non, ses imitations étaient loin d'être parfaites, même s'il aurait bien voulu qu'elles le soient.

Pourtant, ces émotions et ces sentiments qui avaient coulé au fond de lui remontaient, parfois. Ils étaient comme des ondes, qu'on ne voyait pas, mais qu'on ressentait. Elles le traversaient, et c'était comme si, l'espace d'un instant, il sentait la douleur de les avoir perdu. Ça se lisait sûrement sur son visage, il sentait toujours la douleur et il souffrait. Quand Kirishima s'inquiétait pour lui, il se cachait derrière un mur. Une porte qu'il bloquait pour ne pas le laisser entrer en lui et voir comment il était réellement à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser voir ça, il ne voulait pas. Seulement, sa main qui dépassait de la flaque sombre dans laquelle il était englouti tout entier implorait toujours pour de l'aide. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

§§§

Le lendemain, assis à sa table, il écoutait les cours d'une oreille distraite. Les coudes posés sur son bureau et le visage au creux de ses mains, il regardait le tableau noir se remplir de signes grattés à la craie sur l'ardoise. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne suivait plus et ses notes seraient sûrement en baisse. D'ailleurs, le prochain examen approchait. Il pensa à Kirishima qui venait toujours chercher son aide, cette fois, il ne pourrait sûrement pas faire grand-chose pour lui. Il tourna un peu la tête vers sa droite pour regarder derrière lui. Il balaya la salle du regard, captant les couleurs de chacun. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se sentait fatigué. Parfois, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en se réveillant dans son lit d'hôpital était encore présente, cette algie aiguë qui faisait siffler ses oreilles et qui rendait sa tête lourde. C'était insupportable.

Comme chaque jour, la sonnerie retentit. Ils avaient cinq minutes de pause avant d'enchaîner avec le prochain cours. Katsuki croisa les bras sur son bureau et enfouit la tête à l'intérieur. Il avait sommeil, et voulait juste rentrer chez lui pour s'engouffrer sous ses draps, quitte à y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Rapidement, il sentit une présence à sa droite. Un bruissement de tissu lui indiqua que la personne s'était accroupie près de lui.

« Katsuki, ça va ? »

Il releva à peine la tête, manière d'avoir son interlocuteur dans son champ de vision. Eijiro était là, les deux mains posées sur son bureau, entouré de cette aura pourpre qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était retourné en cours après être sorti de l'hôpital.

Sa bouche était pâteuse et il sentait sa gorge sèche comme du papier de verre. Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Il se redressa, sa tête le lançant comme si il avait une forte migraine, et tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

 _« Ouais, ça va. »_

Il essaya. Il essaya de parler mais les sons ne voulaient pas sortir. En face de lui, Kirishima semblait perplexe, la fumée devenant de plus en plus dense autour de lui.

Il n'y arrivait plus. Il était trop épuisé à force de jouer à ce petit jeu ridicule. Il s'emmêlait lui même les pinceaux et n'était même plus sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Le orange, c'était quoi, déjà ? Et le pourpre qui entourait Eijiro comme une ombre, ce n'était peut-être pas de l'inquiétude, mais de la colère ? Il était perdu.

Alors qu'il baissait les yeux, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, annonçant la reprise des cours. Les élèves regagnèrent leurs places dans le calme, mais Eijiro n'avait pas quitté Katsuki du regard.

Le soir, il était rentré chez lui. Comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, il s'était vautré dans son lit et s'était endormi presque immédiatement après. Depuis l'accident, ses parents étaient moins sur son dos, ils se disaient qu'il avait sûrement besoin de temps pour récupérer physiquement et surtout mentalement. Ils voyaient bien que leur fils avait changé, ils étaient impuissants et ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de remarquer ses yeux qui se ternissaient un peu plus chaque soir.

Plus tard dans la nuit, vers trois ou quatre heures, il s'était réveillé. Dormir lui avait fait un bien fou. Sa tête ne le faisait plus souffrir et il avait l'impression que tout ce qui l'avait tracassé tout le long de la journée s'était envolé avec son sommeil.

Il se retourna dans son lit, passant une main sur ses yeux. Il s'allongea sur le dos, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque et se mit à fixer le plafond sur lequel glissaient des bribes de la lumière extérieure qui s'infiltrait dans sa chambre par les volets. La lumière orange des lampadaires qui courait jusqu'au mur, et la clarté jaunâtre des phares des rares voitures qui passaient dans la rue à cette heure.

Il inspira. Son repos fut de courte durée car les doutes qui l'envahissaient revinrent dès qu'il eut les yeux ouverts. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'impression de rêver et de ne plus être dans la réalité. En fait, peut-être qu'il était mort dans l'accident et qu'il était dans un autre monde ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, comment allait-il bien pouvoir continuer à vivre comme ça ? Il se sentait déjà à bout.

 _« Tant pis, j'en sais rien. On verra bien. »_

§§§

Le lendemain, il émergea aux alentours de midi. Il avait fini par se rendormir, et il se souvenait mal de ses pensées d'hier soir. Peu importe.

Il sortit d'entre ses draps défaits, empoigna un de ses jeans qui traînait sur la chaise de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La paroi transparente de la cabine s'ouvrit avant de se refermer aussi sec. Il avait laissé traîner ses affaires sur le sol, éparpillées sur le tapis de bain molletonné. Il ouvrit le robinet, et l'eau fraîche ruissela sur son corps, baignant la totalité de son visage et de ses cheveux, glissant entre ses omoplates. Il ressortit de la cabine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, attrapant au pendant de la porte une épaisse serviette pour se sécher des dernières gouttes qui collaient ses cheveux sur son front. Il enfila rapidement son boxer, balança la serviette au fond de la corbeille avant de passer son jean qu'il laissa grand ouvert, la boucle de la ceinture tintant à chaque pas alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre.

Il fit glisser le battant de sa penderie, piocha un haut au hasard et l'enfila en même temps qu'il rabattait à la va-vite sa couverture sur son lit. La ceinture fut bouclée dans un tintement métallique, et il se saisit de son téléphone qu'il avait laissé traîner sur sa table de chevet.

Il le déverrouilla et un message s'afficha directement sur son écran. C'était un texto d'Eijiro, il lui demandait s'il allait bien et s'il était toujours d'accord pour venir chez lui aujourd'hui.

C'est vrai, on était samedi. Il lui répondit qu'il arrivait en lui demandant son adresse. La réponse fut presque immédiate, à croire qu'il avait gardé son téléphone dans les mains pendant des heures en attendant sa réponse.

Katsuki descendit les marches du premier étage. La maison semblait déserte, et vu l'heure ses parents étaient très sûrement au boulot. Il s'assit dans l'entrée pour enfiler ses baskets, enleva la clé de la serrure, ferma derrière lui en partant et prit la direction de la gare.

Dehors, le ciel était gris. Le vent faisait glisser les nuages, découvrant de temps en temps un morceau de ciel bleu. La station n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pied de chez lui, et il monta dans le wagon qui arrivait dans la direction opposée de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre.

Il connaissait l'arrêt où descendait son ami, ils en avait déjà parlé ensemble et il s'en souvenait. Debout, la main accroché à une barre en fer, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'indicatif des stations accroché au mur du wagon. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir les noms des arrêts avant de repérer le sien. Il y serait dans une dizaine de minutes.

Il alla s'asseoir, posant son bras sur le dossier et appuyant son visage dans son poing. Dehors, le paysage défilait à toute vitesse et quelques gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser sur la vitre qui le protégeait de l'extérieur. Il ne pensait à rien. Il laissait juste ses yeux essayer de suivre les milliers d'informations qui s'offraient à lui, sans chercher à les assimiler.

Il descendit du wagon quelques minutes plus tard. La pluie s'était changée en averse et faisait un concert de crépitements assourdissants en tombant sur le toit de la gare. Alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'attendre qu'elle soit passée, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une silhouette familière, accolée à un mur.

Il s'approcha du garçon qui lui faisait dos, il tenait un parapluie dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre.

« Salut. »

Il se retourna brusquement, surpris. Le vert qui flottait autour de lui se mua en un halo orangé.

« Salut, Katsuki. J'ai vu qu'il pleuvait et je me suis dit que t'avais peut-être pas amené un parapluie avec toi alors… »

Eijiro fit disparaître son téléphone au fond de sa poche avant de lui sourire de nouveau.

« On y va ?

-Ouais. »

Abrités sous le même parapluie, ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à la rue dans laquelle vivait Kirishima, avant de tourner et de s'engouffrer dans une allée protégée d'un haut portail en bois. Arrivés sous le porche, alors qu'il était occupé à replier l'objet, il lança :

« Vas-y entre. Tu peux faire comme chez toi. »

Katsuki posa sa main sur la poignée qui s'abaissa, poussa pour entrer à l'intérieur. La maison semblait déserte. Il fut rapidement suivi par Eijiro qui referma derrière eux et se débarrassa de sa veste en la pendant au porte-manteau.

« Mes parents sont encore au travail, on devrait être tranquille. Tu veux boire un truc ? »

Silencieux, Katsuki suivit son ami dans la cuisine, s'asseyant sur une chaise et posant ses coudes sur la table. Il le regardait faire, s'affairant dans la pièce, sortant deux verres du placard avant d'ouvrir la porte du frigidaire.

Ils passèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes assis face à face, à discuter de tout et de rien, Katsuki répondant à peine. Rapidement, la couleur orangée qui entourait Kirishima reprit cette sombre teinte pourpre. Bakugo se sentit mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas que son ami s'inquiète. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'essayer d'arranger les choses, le rouge parla :

« Katsuki… Écoute, je sais que l'accident a dû te faire un choc, mais t'es plus le même depuis que t'es revenu. On dirait qu'il y a autre chose. Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

Il déglutit. En face de lui, la fumée rougeâtre grandissait à vue d'œil. Chaque seconde qui passait où il restait silencieux rendait la tension qui flottait autour d'eux de plus en plus insupportable. Il soupira.

« J'ai… »

Il regarda ailleurs. Est ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui parler de ça ? Est ce que ça allait l'aider ? Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son ami mais quelque chose le bloquait.

« En fait, je crois que… Je crois que l'accident m'a fait perdre mes émotions. »

Un vert sombre se propagea dans la pièce. Eijiro fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

-Je ressent plus rien comme avant. Je pensais que ça s'en irait avec le temps mais ça part pas. Et puis, les autres, vous, vous avez ces couleurs…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Les émotions des autres, je les vois. Elles ont des couleurs. »

Il avait croisé ses bras sur la table et son regard était rivé vers le bas. Les lèvres pincées, il attendait la réaction d'Eijiro.

« Donc tu ne ressens plus rien mais tu peux voir ce que ressentent les autres, en gros, c'est ça ? »

Katsuki opina. Le silence retomba sur eux. Il reprit.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de la synesthésie ? »

Eijiro lui fit non de la tête.

« C'est quand les sens se mélangent. Je crois que c'est peut-être lié.

-Si c'est ça, alors ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu tes sentiments, toi. »

Bakugo releva les yeux vers lui.

« Non. Euh, tu sais… »

Il se frotta le bras, attendant avant de continuer. Il réfléchissait.

« Toi, par exemple, tu es vert.

-Pardon ? »

En face de lui, Kirishima était complètement largué.

« Je peux voir tes couleurs aussi. La plupart du temps, tu es entouré par une fumée verte. Il détourna les yeux. Ou pourpre...

-Elles correspondent à quoi ?

-Le vert c'est l'incompréhension, et le rouge foncé c'est l'inquiétude. »

Eijiro piqua un fard et tourna les yeux à son tour, se frottant la nuque comme s'il était embarrassé.

« Ahah, c'est vrai que je m'inquiète un peu pour toi en ce moment... »

Le pourpre c'était changé en violet, exactement comme l'autre jour. Katsuki l'ignora et reprit.

« Moi, je... Je n'ai pas de couleurs, et si tu restes trop près de moi, peut-être que tu deviendras comme moi et avant même que tu t'en rendes comptes, tu auras perdu tes émotions toi aussi.

-Quoi ? Mais non enfin, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je... »

Katsuki s'était levé de sa chaise, fixant Eijiro dans les yeux. Parler avec lui lui faisait une drôle de sensation. La désagréable impression que quelque chose allait sortir de lui. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il essaya de l'ignorer aussi.

« Je faisais semblant depuis le début mais j'y arrive plus ! C'est épuisant et j'ai… J'ai mal, mais ça sera sûrement comme ça toute la vie alors… »

Il se rassit sur sa chaise, fixant le sol.

« En imitant les émotions des autres, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des couleurs moi aussi. »

Eijiro le fixait, la bouche ouverte comme s'il allait lui répondre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce que venait de lui raconter son ami, mais ça expliquait pas mal des choses. Il baissa les yeux à son tour. Il voulait l'aider mais se sentait impuissant face à ce problème qui le dépassait complètement. Le silence retomba sur eux. Soudain, Kirishima se redressa comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

« Et… Tu crois que, enfin c'est possible que je partage mes couleurs avec toi ?

-Hein ?

-Ben, si ça peut t'aider… Le violet était de retour, l'envahissant à mesure que son visage prenait la même teinte carminée que ses cheveux, je veux bien essayer. »

À ses paroles, Katsuki eut de nouveau une sensation bizarre, un pincement au cœur qui lui retourna l'estomac. Surpris, il posa une main sur son abdomen. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Il avait oublié qu'il en était même capable. Eijiro reprit, agitant les mains en face de lui pour s'excuser, qu'il disait n'importe quoi, mais Katsuki l'arrêta. Peut-être qu'il avait envie d'essayer.

§§§

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble. Ils avaient rapidement quitté la cuisine après cette discussion avant de monter dans la chambre d'Eijiro pour allumer la console et jouer aux jeux vidéos. Katsuki était reparti en fin de soirée, saluant son ami qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. D'ici, il pouvait le voir : Kirishima était entouré d'une large auréole orangée. Il préférait ça, cette couleur lui allait beaucoup mieux que le pourpre. À cette pensée, une nouvelle sensation étrange l'envahit. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il souriait ? Ça faisait des jours qu'il n'y arrivait plus, et ce soir, sans même y prêter attention, un rictus s'était dessiné sur son visage.

Il prit le chemin du retour, se sentant plus léger que lorsqu'il était parti. Le ciel s'était dégagé, et les quelques nuages qui restaient se teintaient de rose, tranchant avec le bleu sombre de la nuit qui commençait à tomber sur la ville.

Il arriva chez lui aux alentours de vingt heures. Il était affamé, il n'avait presque rien avalé ces deux derniers jours, trop préoccupé par les doutes et les questions qui embrouillaient son esprit. Dès qu'il eut poussé la porte, il tomba sur son père qui le fixa un instant avant de le gratifier d'un sourire.

« Tu as l'air en forme. Qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?

-J'étais chez Eijiro. »

Ils passèrent à table une demie heure plus tard. Katsuki remarqua immédiatement que l'aura pourpre qui flottait également autour de ses parents avait elle aussi changé pour des reflets orangés. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais ce soir, il discuta avec eux de manière tout à fait naturelle, sans même à avoir à réfléchir à quel visage il devait afficher.

§§§

Accoudé à son bureau à la pose de midi et deux, il discutait avec Eijiro. La journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble le week-end dernier semblait les avoir rapprochés. Il arrivait à parler avec lui sans se poser des tonnes de questions, et à chaque minute qu'il passait en sa compagnie, Katsuki avait l'impression de respirer un air plus frais. À chaque sourire que Kirishima lui offrait, la tension qui pesait sur lui se faisait de plus en plus légère jusqu'à disparaître, et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses sentiments étaient en train de remonter à la surface.

* * *

Et voilà. Ça a limite tourné en Kiribaku (oui, bon ok, ça a tourné en Kiribaku), mais j'y peux rien, j'aime ce couple et ils sont trop mignons ensemble dans l'animé pour qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche.

Bref, j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience car je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce texte, peut-être que vous avez détesté ou aimé, j'en sais rien, seules vos réponses apporteront la paix à mon âme en perpétuel tourment. Merci d'avoir lu en tous cas et à bientôt!


End file.
